DADDY
by park28sooyah
Summary: Spesial malam jumat. CHANSOO CHANYEOL X KYUNGSOO BL pernah dipublish di wattpad: yeolsoo


**DADDY**

 **Chanyeol Dominant!**

 **Kyungsoo Submisive!**

 **CHANSOO**

 **CHANYEOL X KYUNGSOO  
BOYSLOVE. BXB**

 **WARNING! FOR 18 or 21+ ONLY! FULL OF SEX SCENE. SUDAH PERNAH DI PUBLISH DI WATTPAD: YEOLSOO_ HAPPY MALJUM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author pov**

Di kamar yang di dominasi warna merah dan hitam terdapat seorang namja bertubuh mungil nan putih seperti susu sedang menggesek-gesekan penisnya pada guling tidurnya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dildo yang bergetar di dalam _hole_ nya membuat keringatnya semakin bercucuran dan membuat ia terus mendesah.

"Eungggggg...daddyyhhhhh~"

Percum terus menetes di ujung penisnya yang mungil dengan pita pink di tengah-tengah kepala penisnya. Ia ingin cum, tapi pita sialan itu mengganggunya dan sialnya pita pink tersebut tidak boleh dibuka sebelum daddynya datang.

"Ahhh...ahhhh... daddyyyy"

Kyungsoo, sang namja yang sedang berbaring dengan posisi menungging sudah sangat pasrah. Menunggu sang daddy untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

 _Clek_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pintu kamar merahpun terbuka dan datanglah sosok namja tampan bak pangeran dengan jas hitam yang sangat pas dipakai olehnya.

" _Are you waiting for me baby_?"

Tanya Chanyeol, sang daddy yang menghampiri Kyungsoo yang mendesah nikmat namun sakit karena menahan ejakulasinya karena pita sialan yang mengikat kepala penisnya.

"Uughhhhh daddyyyy... pleasee..."

Chanyeol mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. Ia menghapus keringat yang ada di dahi slutnya itu dengan sangat lembut.

" _Please? For what baby soo_?"  
Chanyeol menggoda Kyungsoo dengan mengelus nipple pink yang sudah sangat tegang untuk segera dipuaskan.

" _Eunghhhh nohhh... I wanna cumm daddyyyyhhh... pleaseeeee..._ "

Kyungsoo memohon dengan puppy eyesnya dan berubah posisi menjadi terlentang dengan dildo yang masih bergetar hebat di dalam _hole_ nya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat tersiksa dengan cum keringnya.

"Baby soo ingin cum heum?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan kembali memasang puppy eyesnya pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Daddy akan melepaskan pita pink nan cantik itu tapi dengan syarat."

"Ughhhh... syarat apaah daddyhh~"

"Kau harus membuat daddy cum dengan mulutmu selama 10 menit! Jika kau tidak bisa membuat daddy cum, hukuman akan ditambah! Paham?"

"Eunghhh.. yes daddyhh~"

"Good. Sekarang lepaskan semua baju daddy."

Chanyeol berdiri dari kasur dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memudahkan Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan semua yang ada ditubuhnya. Kyungsoo dengan keadaan yang lemah menahan semua siksaan sekaligus nikmat tersebut perlahan-lahan membuka semua yang melekat ditubuh atletis daddynya.

Setelah Chanyeol telanjang tanpa sehelai benang yang melekat ditubuhnya, Kyungsoo memulai aksinya dengan menarik tengkuk bibir daddynya yang sudah sangat candu untuk ia lumat.

Chanyeol hanya mengikuti permainan Kyungsoo yang hanya tersedia 10menit. Kyungsoo melumat, berperang lidah dan sedikit menggigit bibir daddynya yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Hmmmphhtttt"

"Hah..hah.."

Setelah puas dengan bibir daddynya, Kyungsoo berpindah ke leher dan langsung meninggalkan _hickey_ yang begitu banyak. Chanyeol hanya bisa menikmatinya dengan sedikit mendesah dan menjambak rambut hitam milik Kyungsoo.

"Yaahhhhhh...sayanggg.. seperti ituhh.. oughhh _good damn_!"

Puas dengan bibir dan leher kini Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol pada kasur dan langsung melumat nipplenya.

"Ooughhh..."

Kyungsoo mengigit-gigit manja sambil tangannya menelusuri bagian bawah tepat pada lolipop kesukaannya. Ia menarik turunkan tangannya pada penis Chanyeol yang panjang, tebal, dan berurat.

" _Ahhhh yesss baby like that..._ "

Kyungsoo yang senang dengan desahan daddynya kini turun dan mengambil posisi menungging di depan penis yang sudah tegak dan siap tempur milik daddynya.

"Cepat baby, waktumu tersisa 3 menit lagi."

Chanyeol mengingatkan waktu yang tersisa yang bisa Kyungsoo gunakan untuk membuat Chanyeol cum.

Kyungsoo langsung memasukan penis besar tersebut kedalam mulut mungilnya. Jelas pasti tidak muat semua, tapi Kyungsoo terus memasukkannya sampai ujung mulutnya dan mulai melakukan _blowjob_ dengan sangat handal.

Tak lupa ia memberikan remasan-remasan pada dua biji kembar milik Chanyeol sama besarnya dengan penisnya, membuat Chanyeol kembali mendesah nikmat.

" _Yeahhh my baby boyyy good job..._ "

Waktupun terus berjalan dan tak terasa tinggal 1 menit lagi waktu Kyungsoo untuk membuat Chanyeol cum. Dengan waktu yang sangat singkat tersebut dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, demi penisnya yang sudah sangat ingin mengeluarkan sperma yang sudah ditampungnya dengan begitu lama Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan dildo yang ada di _hole_ nya dan langsung menggantikannya dengan penis Chanyeol yang semakin besar.

.

.

.

"AHH/AHHH"

.

.

.

Dengan waktu yang pas sekali saat Kyungsoo memasukan penis Chanyeol kedalam sangkarnya dan dengan sedikit diberi remasan dari _hole_ nya. Chanyeolpun berhasil cum di dalam Kyungsoo.

"Woahhh..kau curang... kenapa langsung memasukan penis daddy ke dalam lubangmu heeumm?"

Tanya Chanyeol sambil mulai menggerakan penisnya keluar-masuk ke dalam lubang surgawinya.

"Ahhh...ahhhh habisnyahhh.. aku ingin daddyyh melepass pita ini...ahhhh"

Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat sambil menikmati menunggangi penis besar milik daddynya.

"Kau ingiin daddy melepas pita ini heum? Baiklah anak manis karena Kyungsoo sudah membuat daddy cum, daddy akan buat Kyungsoo cum dengan sangat nikmat."

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi di atas dan menusuk _hole_ Kyungsoo dengan ritme yang cepat dan sedikit kasar. Kasur berdenyit dengan cepat dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah menikmati betapa penis besar dan panjang milik Chanyeol sukses menusuk prostatnya.

" _OUUHHHH DADDYY YESSS... YESSSS_ "

" _HARDERRRH... PLEASE..._ "

Chanyeol terus mengeluar masukan penisnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Sesekali ia mencium ganas bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah bengkak dan tak lupa memberikan _hickey_ pada tubuh Kyungsoo dari mulai leher hingga dada mulus nan montok milik Kyungsoo.

"Aahh..ahhh..ahhh.. daddy akuuuuh... ing-innn..."

"Waittt baby...ahh"

Chanyeol semakin cepat menusuk lubang Kyungsoo karena ia merasakan bahwa ia akan segera cum. Dengan terus memompa keluar masuk lubang yang masih saja sempit dan nikmat tersebut Chanyeol mengocok penis mungil milik Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan semua kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Daddyyyy aaahh... percepattttttt penisss daddyh... kocokkk peniskuu aahh.."

Kyungsoo menggerakan badannya melawan arah dengan tusukan penis sang daddy dengan sangat liarnya. Ia mengetatkan lubangnya membuat Chanyeol semakin tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan malam ini.

"Shit! Ketatkan terus lubangmu sayanggg.. oughhh... Daddy hampir..."

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Chanyeol kembali merubah posisi membuat Kyungsoo menungging dan Chanyeol kembali menusuk _hole_ Kyungsoo dengan sangat cepat.

"Daddyyyyhhhh ahhh ahhh... akuuu ingiiinn..."

"Yahhhh... ahhhh... wait for daddy babyhhhhh"

Chanyeol kembali menghandjob penis Kyungsoo dan melepaskan pita yang ada dikepala penis Kyungsoo. Setelah pita pink tersebut lepas dan Chanyeol terus mengocok dengan ritme yang cepat sesuai dengan gerakan penisnya di lubang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akhirnya cum dengan sangat banyak disusul oleh Chanyeol dengan mengeluarkan sperma yang banyak pula.

"AHHH AHHH AH... OUGHHH... YESSSSSSHHHHHH"

"HAHHHHAH...HAHH...HAH..."

Kyungsoo langsung jatuh tengkurap pada kasur dan disusul oleh Chanyeol disebelahnya. Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan kembali memasukan penisnya yang sempat terlepas dari _hole_ Kyungsoo yang masih terisi penuh dengan sperma miliknya.

"Jangan harap bisa tidur sayangku, karena malam ini akan jadi malam yang sangat nikmat dan melelahkan." Bisi Chanyeol ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Yeaahhhh daddy, i'm yours. Lakukan semaumu, aku siap menikmati penismu itu."

"Baiklah. Siap-siap!"

.

.

.

"AHHHH/YEAHHH"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
